Doctor Who: The Shadow Of The Wind
by Compootor
Summary: The Doctor and Martha visit 21st century America just for a leisurely visit, but when something goes wrong and strange things start to happen, starting with a local couple, it's up to The Doctor and Martha to save the world once again.


Doctor Who: The Shadow Of The Wind

Chapter 1 - A Screwdriver

**''When you run with the Doctor, it feels like it'll never end. But however hard you try you can't run forever. Everybody knows that everybody dies and nobody knows it like the Doctor. But I do think that all the skies of all the worlds might just turn dark if ever for one moment, accepts it.**

**Everybody knows that everybody dies. But not every day. Not today. Some days are special. Some days are so, so blessed. Some days, nobody dies at all. Now and then. Every once in a very long while, every day in a million days.**

**...When the wind stands fair and the Doctor comes to call... Everybody Lives!''**

The streets of Madison were relatively clear on the evening of December 13th, 2011. It was around 6 in the evening and strangely enough, very few people were out. This time of day, any other day, people would be out Christmas shopping, but not this evening. Thor didn't understand why, but he didn't think about it all that much either. It was just cold, he thought. He looked around the street as he walked down the pavement. All he saw was a few people scattered around, no cars, no busses, no nothing. He took a deep breath and sped up. He didn't like walking outside in the cold with so few people around. Suddenly, he bumped into someone.

''**Ow!**'' A Female voice yelped, the accent sounding English.

''**Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking, I was a little distracted!**'' Thor hurried to excuse himself.

Thor looked at the person he had bumped into. He was pleasantly surprised to see a smile looking back at him. The person he had bumped into was a relatively short, dark skinned girl with long, black hair. She was wearing a red leather jacket and a pair of jeans. Behind her, Thor could see the shape of a man.

''**Come on, Martha, we have to keep going!**'' The man's voice said from behind her. His accent was obviously Scottish.

''**Right. Watch out, Mate, you're gonna get hurt if you let yourself get distracted like that.**'' The woman said, directing the first word to her companion and the rest to Thor.

''**Will do. Sorry again.**'' Thor nodded at the two of them as they passed by.

Thor had calmed down a little bit. He looked after the pair and sighed. His eyes wandered down to the pavement, lit by the Lamppost nearby. He noticed a small, metal cylinder lying there. He bent down and picked it up. It intrigued him. It was covered in lights, with a couple of buttons scattered here and there. It was resembled a Screwdriver with it's tip cut off and replaced by some strange emitter. He looked up towards where the two strangers had gone, thinking this peculiar item to be theirs.

''**Hello?**'' He called and walked down the street where they had gone. They were nowhere to be found.

Thor shrugged and put the strange item into his pocket. He figured it couldn't be that important. He continued on his merry way back home as if nothing had happened. He opened the front door to his home and shouted:

''**Karen! I'm back! Are you home?**''.

He got no response in the form of words, but he was greeted by two large Husky dogs and a Tabby cat. He petted the dogs and ran his hand across the cat's back as he passed them on his way into the living room. There he saw his fiance, Karen lying on the couch, snoring quite loudly.

''**Tired, I see.**'' Thor smirked and went to Karen. He ran his arms under her and lifted her up. ''**Let's get you to bed then.**'' He whispered and headed up the stairs.

He put Karen down on their bed and tucked her in slowly. He laid down next to her and sighed. The day had been quite uneventful and he just wanted to get it over with. If for nothing else, then to see what the morning would bring.

Thor awoke with a start when he heard the phone ring. He slowly stood up. He looked to his side. Karen wasn't there anymore. He figured she would answer so he wasn't in any big hurry to get down. He slowly hauled himself downstairs, yawning and stretching. He went into the living room and saw that Karen was there, talking on the phone. She had just hung up when he entered the room. She looked up at him and smiled.

''**Good Morning, sleepyhead!**'' She smirked and went to him, wrapping her arms around him.

''**Mornin', sweetheart.**'' Thor whispered back. ''**Who was that?**''.

''**Telemarketer.**'' was Karen's simple answer. Thor rolled his eyes.

''**You need to tell them to take our number off their list when they call us.**'' Thor began to speak, but it looked like Karen wasn't paying attention.

''**Did you see that?**'' She asked, interrupting him, mid sentence.

''**See what?**'' Thor asked, turning his head and looking out the big window into their backyard.

''**I could have sworn I saw something move outside..**'' Karen whispered. ''**Like a shadow!**'' She continued.

''**Well, then, that's exactly what it was. A Shadow!**'' Thor smiled.

''**No, it.. It was more.. It was more solid than that.**'' Karen protested.

''**Hush, sweetheart, it was the shadow of the trees or something, don't go thinking it was ghosts or something.**'' Thor smiled. Karen seemed to calm down.

''**Yeah, alright, I guess, Just a shadow..**'' She whispered, taking a deep breath and tearing her eyes away from the backyard. She looked back up at Thor and smirked cheekily.

''**So, baby.. Since you don't have to work today, I figured you and I could have a nice day together, you know.. Maybe go somewhere nice to eat, have a good ti-**'' Karen began whispering softly to Thor, but cut herself off.

She had closed her arms around Thor's chest and heard a loud, very strange high-pitched whirring noise coming from his Jacket pocket. She was slightly taken aback by it.

''**What the hell is that?**'' She asked.

''**I- I don't know!**'' Thor gasped and dug around in his pocket. He took the screwdriver from the night before out and his confusion turned to calm realization.

''**Oh, It's just this thing I picked up yesterday, I bumped into someone and they must have dropped it. I wanted to return it, but I couldn't find them.**'' He explained.

Karen stared at the object in Thor's hand for a moment.

''**What IS it?**'' She asked.

''**To be honest, baby, I don't know.**'' Thor shrugged.

He pressed a button on the handle and they heard the buzzing noise again, the tip lighting up with a bright, blue light. He tried turning the small dial on the side while holding the button. The noise pitched up and down as he turned it.

''**It just makes noise. Maybe it's a toy.**'' Thor shrugged, confident now that the object he had picked up wasn't of the least bit importance.

''**Oh.. Well, alright then.**'' Karen smiled. ''**So how about planning a nice evening with me?**'' She asked, smirking happily.

''**I'll take you to that nice expensive restaurant that you always talk about wanting to go to, we'll have a nice time.**'' Thor smiled in agreement. The two of them shared a kiss to seal the deal.

Karen went to see if she had all her makeup and jewelery ready if she was going on a date that night. Thor simply sat down on the couch and turned on the television. He watched a program on Monkeys. As he watched, his thoughts drifted to the item in his pocket. He pulled it out and studied it. He had never seen anything like it. It was heavy and solid. It was made of metal, so his theory that it was a toy was a little far fetched. He pointed it at the TV and pressed the button on the handle. The Light shined and the whirring sounded proudly across the living room.

The TV image suddenly became distorted. The sound began to cut in and out and the picture became unclear, as if the static was fighting it's way through the image. Thor let go of the button and as soon as he did, the picture became perfectly clear again and the sound issues stopped right then and there. Thor looked at the screen, puzzled.

''**It's like a universal remote or something?**'' He asked aloud to no one in particular.

He took a closer look at the screwdriver, then pointed it at the TV again, pressing the button. The TV went haywire again. He pointed the Screwdriver at the light bulb hanging from the ceiling above him. The light flickered violently.

''**Hey Karen!**'' Thor called out.

''**What?**'' Karen replied from the bathroom.

''**Come here, you better take a look at this!**'' Thor called.

Karen came walking in quickly, having been getting her makeup ready for the evening. Thor simply sat there with his arm outstretched towards the light.

''**What's wrong with the light bulb?**'' Karen asked.

Thor smirked and let go of the button and the light stopped flickering. Karen stood there for a moment, staring at the Screwdriver in Thor's hand. Thor pressed the button again, and again the light began to flicker. He played with the light in this manner for a good moment.

''**Why does it do that?**'' Karen asked.

''**I have absolutely no idea, but it does it with the TV too!**'' Thor replied and pointed the screwdriver at the Television again. The image went crazy like it had before.

''**Let me see that!**'' Karen yelped and took the screwdriver from Thor's hand.

Karen stared at the screwdriver and pressed the button a few times. She aimed it at the TV and made the screen go bonkers again. She smiled.

''**This is good fun.**'' She smirked.

''**Yeah, don't you think?**'' Thor almost giggled.

Karen pointed the screwdriver at the light on the ceiling and smiled as it flickered. She eyed the dial on the side of the screwdriver and put her thumb on it. She held down the button and turned the dial at the same time, aiming the screwdriver at the light. The sound from the Screwdriver pitched up violently and the light bulb exploded.

''**AH!**'' Karen yelped and dropped the screwdriver. As she looked around to see if anything else had broken or if Thor had gotten hurt, her eyes wandered out the window.

''**There it is again!**'' Karen screeched and pointed a shaky finger at the window behind Thor, who looked behind him to once again, see nothing.

''**Listen, sweetheart, there's nothing-**'' He stopped, mid sentence.

In the middle of the backyard stood a shadow of a man. Upright, not on the ground. This shadow stood three-dimensional and glared in through the window at Thor and Karen before vanishing completely.


End file.
